dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Supergirl and the Legion of Super-Heroes Vol 1 36
| NextIssue = | Quotation = Cosmic Boy wasn't ever gonna be here, was he? This whole thing was a setup! Brainiac 5 wants me out of the way. Now I'll have to arrest him! | Speaker = Supergirl | StoryTitle1 = The Quest for Cosmic Boy: Epilogue | Synopsis1 = Supergirl, Saturn Girl and Lightning Lad battle Evolvo Lad. As they go through the roof, Supergirl sees an updated version of Brainiac 5's Chronexus, and as she uses her telescopic vision on it, she sees the events of World War III. She is told that this Chronexus now can send a person through time, but only once and for one person. She is then convinced by Saturn Girl that she needs to go home to her native era. Right before she leaves she says goodbye to Saturn Girl and Lightning Lad and transfers the Legion's leadership to Garth. After she flies through the portal, Evolvo Lad confirms she made it to her time safely. Some time later, at Metropolis Convention Center (temporary Legion headquarters), Saturn Girl confronts Brainiac 5 about the recent events, and reveals he is actually sleeping. Saturn Girl then meets Dream Girl, who was believed to be dead. Both Saturn Girl and Dream Girl force Brainiac 5 to admit that he has no idea where Cosmic Boy is, and that the search missions were because of other reasons. At the search mission on Winath, Brainy had planted false evidence to clear Cosmic Boy's name (as he was accused of war crimes) and made Mekt Ranzz of the Wanderers look guilty, as Brainy had calculated 87% risk of having the Wanderers take over the Legion from within, and the Legion also became allied with Tenzil Kem on that mission. The search mission on Lallor ended with preventing Lallor from collapsing into chaos from civil wars, and also helped Drake Burroughs, aka Wildfire. And the mission in the Gobi Rainforest, also helped Supergirl return home. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * ** ** ** ** ** Other Characters: * * ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** Locations: * Earth of the 21st century * * Items: * Chronexus * s Vehicles: * | Notes = * As Supergirl leaves in this issue, the series is renamed as "The Legion of Super-Heroes". | Trivia = * On 2 panels, Saturn Girl is shown talking, despite her being mute, as she usually "talks" through telepathy. However, this may be explained through she speaks only when she's in Brainiac 5's dream, where she might be able to manipulate the surroundings if she'd want to. * This is the last part of The Quest for Cosmic Boy, though Cosmic Boy is never found. | Recommended = | Links = * Supergirl and the Legion of Super-Heroes series index at Comicbookdb.com * Supergirl and the Legion of Super-Heroes series index at the Grand Comics Database }}